Miitopia 2: Postcard from The Future
Miitopia 2: Postcard From The Future better known as Mii2 is an RPG based on the events of Miitopia 2. released for the Nintendo 3DS, (insert the new nintendo handheld here), DS, and the smartphones. The game takes place in Miitopia with the return of a new Dark Lord Gameplay The gameplay is an improvement to Miitopia 1. Here is a list of improvements from the original. - You can now mix and match costumes and abilities with the Peasant class. Different combinations have unique animations. So a mage can "sharpen their wands" by shaking it on the ground or a thief can point their sword at the enemies and shoot out the poison gas from the scientists' flasks. - You can now give your mii characters homes in a "farmville" type setting. You can raise their miis and focus on building their stats. Different types of food slightly increase these stats (in float) such as potatos increase defense by +0.1 and beef increases attack by +0.1. Gourmet dishes can increase any stats by +0.5. - Miis' hunger bar grows drastically slower. - Relationships are more prominent than ever on top of that is easier to build. Miis can ask questions about their fellow heroes and talk to them building relationships similar to Tomodachi Life. - Many new jobs and upgradable jobs. Similar to Final Fantasy I, the existing (and some new) classes can automatically upgrade after reaching level 50. The jobs and upgraded jobs will be talked about in another header. - Thanks to the story, time traveling is possible with 5 (3 to start out with) different timelines to travel to. The past is very prehistoric and you'll see a lot of cavemen who range from being underdeveloped and can not speak or those who are intelligent and can speak proper english (usually are the overlords), the present being the Miitopia we all know and love with all of the areas still existing, the future giving us a destroyed city in the middle of the desert (Think: Fallout New Vegas) where everyone who have survived are possessed by the antagonist who destroyed the world but what lies isolated from this desert city is new life; inhabited by the people from Peculia and watched over by the Elf Sisters. Of course, both of these are explorable. The two other timelines is an alternate future where the city of New Lumos has grown bigger and better and has an 80's theme, however the inhabitants has had their face removed. The final being a false timeline of a black and white Miitopia (present time). - You can now control all of your miis by toggle. As for the ai controlled miis, they still remain the same. But you can set them to have specific roles in battle. Be defensive (use heals and stat boosting skills if they have any or constantly guard if neither exist or if they ran out of MP or have to), Be aggressive (only use damage based skills and attack, never guard unless out of MP or have to), Be careless (attack only, guard if have to), or Do your best (Default AI). In post game Mii2, if the main character isn't present, the first picked mii will be controllable. - The amount of members in your party has increased to 6. Akin to Final Fantasy X, there are three that are in battle by default. You can switch them out to another party member at will based on the 6 you've selected. If the benched miis never have battled in the fight, they get no experience. - More strategy. The returning and new jobs can afflict status on enemies that exist in Miitopia 1 such as nightmare, cry (aka Blind), and some new ones like confuse and small. Bosses can be immune to certain status aliments. -All classes have ultimates. Similar to limit breaks in Final Fantasy VII. They can throw a brutal, epic, and powerful attack that can last a long time! -In some parts of the story, the battle music would be the same as the exploration theme and the victory music won't play, instead the exploration music continues. - The 6 heroes you start out with can be used as templates for base game and your miis you've created can be released to the public with everything they have in tact from skills to vulnerabilities and immunities for full play. -Mii2 introduces more skin color options, head size, and ears/hats (ala elf ears, cat ears, bunny ears, tophat, horns, fedora, etc.). The skin color and hair color part becomes an update for the 3ds systems. -The original personalities return with one extra personality; cowardly. Miis will tend to hide behind others or make people angry But they can guard in between enemy attacks making them a good option for tankers. - You can set up different set animations for miis now. The availible animations that can be altered are standing, attacking (normal attacks), crying, and anger. Job classes There are plenty of jobs to choose from now and many changes from the ones from the original Prexisting *Warrior: Proud protector has been removed and replaced with stun slash. High chance of staggering the enemy for one turn. *Mage: Can attack with ALL elements minus darkness of three tiers Normal, Mega, and Giga , Barrier is now a cleric spell with the ability to give barrier to others. Sleep tight is now a cleric spell. Making up for this, they can increase magic stats temporarily. *Cleric: All of the "begone" spells are now for priests. Your first weapon will be a dagger if you plan on choosing this for your first hero. *Thief: Can now make the party flee from battles with a lowish chance and proceed to the next enemies with no experience and the cost of gold. Sneak attack makes them run behind the enemies rather than jump out of sign. *Pop stars: Now can inflict sleep, confuse, and insta-death on enemies *Chef: Has a chance to burn food during feast and pro cooking making them hate the chef but can inflict the burn status effect on both the party member and the enemy in target. *Cat: Unchanged *Imp: Are now weaker but can inflict all kinds of status aliments. *Scientist: volatile formula can inflict poison. *Tank: Cut from the game *Princess: has a male and female variant like Pop star. princesses can now restore aliments. *Flower: Cut from the game New *Magic blades: Unlockable by reaching a warrior to lv 50. Magic blades can charge their swords with fire and lightning. They also have a lot more magic than warriors. *Wizards: Unlockable by reaching a mage to level 50. They can cast instant death spells, and can use an even higher tier of magic, that being Omega and Extreme. *Priests: Unlockable by reaching a cleric to level 50. They can grant everyone barrier at once, regeneration, and instant death enemies. *Gamemaster: specialize in making 8 bit characters come to life and can harness the power of Super Mario. *Kung Fu fighter: can use a barrage of attacks and can lower defenses and raise their attack. They can also shoot ranged chi at enemies. *Gunner: Attacks by shooting fruit out of little popguns. *Dog: unlockable in a boss fight when a cat is present in the team. They can bark at the enemies, have pre emtive attacks, and can bite enemies *Tanker: Replacement of the "Tank". They wear heavy armor and focuses on sending damage towards them and raising their own defenses. They have low attacks but the highest base defense of any other class. *Robot: Carries attacks from the Tank but can also heal and copy enemy abilites. Unlockable in your first journey to the future *Ape: quick prehistoric people who relies on throwing rocks and hiding behind trees/the background. Unlockable by going to the past for the first time. *Cybersword: Similar to Shulk in Smash. These characters can change how they work. They can become tankers, high attack dealers, or mages for a few turns. Unlockable by going to the future *Ninja: Can hide in the shadows, and throw multiple shurikens. Unlocked after battling a story boss. *Dark Lord: Over powered post game class for those who don't take the game seriously. They can steal faces, make people get stuck in a different timeline, and can cast darkness. *Vampire: They revolve mostly around draining as usual but they can also turn others into vampires. *Summoner: These classes can summon mythical creatures and have them play against you. But they start out with no summons until you unlock the dragon during the story. If you choose to be a summoner in the start of the game, you will get healing abilities and your first weapon is a dagger. Peasant The peasant class can mix and match various jobs and wear modern clothing off of Tomodachi and some original (starting off with ragged clothing.). Each time you gain a level from a class, the stat increases and decreases for the character's peasant slightly. They also start out with the base stats of 5 in all but HP and MP making them weak until you practice your classes and they do not increase stats from leveling up so it's best to rely on your farm for a good Peasant aside from leveling up other classes. For each level: Thief: +Speed -Defense Warrior: +Attack -magic Mage; +magic -Defense Cleric +Magic -Attack Pop Star: +attack -speed Ultimates: Shout: Increases attack for all and grants the party haste. Unlocked by leveling up a Ninja and a Pop star to 20 Rapid poison arrow: Attack 6 times at every target random targets with poison. Unlocked by leveling up a gunner and an Elf to 30 Slice and dice: Attack 6 times and end it with Beg for mercy: Beg the target to not attack them for 3 turns. Has a medium chance of working. If failed, the mii gets hit. Default ultimate Weapon of choice: None(punching) armor of choice: Rags and modern clothnig Story The game starts off in a flashback of a dark spirit rising from the oceans of Miitopia and posessing a man with a similar outfit to the Ex-dark lord who is seen working in a banana factory. You will be prompted to give the man a face and a name The man turns around with an evil grin and warns everyone that the Dark Lord returns. Other people with the same outfit are seen staring at him in perplexity. until their faces get taken away. Their faces absorb this new Dark Lord and he becomes a new design of the Dark lord, bigger and scarier than the original, and he flies off. Your first hero who resides in Greenhorne notices a dark being hover over him. He comes out and sees the Dark lord surrounding Greenhorne. He tells the citizens of greenhorne that the dark lord returns and he will take over all of Miitopia one again, starting with Greenhorne''... AGAIN! ''The Dark lord sends the citizens into a different timeline with their faces absorbed making him stronger and leaves only the first hero alone in the town. The hero shakes in fear as the Great sage battles t he dark lord in your first battle playing as the Sage. After the battle, The dark lord flees dropping a pendant on the ground. The great sage picks it up and examines it. She tells you about the story of the Dark lord and then suggests you to go to Nimbus with your dragon and find the scientist saying that they might know where the dark lord resides now. after their talk, the town of Greenhorne gets attacked by a bunch of small monsters. The sage grants you the ability to change your class. After the battle, you meet up with the 2nd hero who joins you in the battle against the dark lord. They claims to of fought the Dark lord before and knows his weakness. Once you go to Nimbus, the scientist uses the pendant to create a time machine and take you to a distant future. The two heroes have no idea where they're at and they continue to travel along the desert to look for where the dark lord resides. They find New Lumos in the distance and goes there. Once they arrived, they noticed that everyone is possessed by dark synergy. The great sage walks behind them and warns them that these inhabitants are powerful and they need his/her help. So the great sage joins you. As you proceed, you enter a restaraunt where the only person there is the cashier. You fight the cashier as your first boss. You realize that the cashier was actually a robot. In this you can choose if the mii was actually a robot or just stuffed in a robot suit. This is the third hero. He tells the two heros and the sage that his best friend is missing and now they're traveling around Lumos to look for his friend. Hero 3 notices that they're nowhere around and the first hero suggests that they might be in a different timeline. THey hop back to the time machine and to the past. as they arrive, they find the third hero's friend with two others. The overloard of the neyboar tribe, and a man who acts like a monkey. The overloard eventually becomes the 5th hero and the 3rd hero's best friend becomes the 4th hero to stop the Dark Lord. Characters Hero 1: a young man/woman/boy/girl who was caught in the Dark Lord's shenanigans and now has to stop him. (has no specialty. He's as default as default can be. Can even be set to not speak at all.) Hero 2: A surviving resident of Greenhorne who has false memories of the previous heroes. if Hero 1 and 2 are the opposite genders, hero 1 has a crush on hero 2. (often gets flashbacks of Miitopia 1 but in the style of the intro from the original. The miis have predetermined faces and classes) Hero 3: Half-robot Half-human mii who works at a restaraunt. (specializes in techy classes like Robot and Cybersword. If they have these on they will increase all their stats. Otherwise they're weak unless farmed.) Hero 4: The presumed son/daughter of the sketchy couple from Neksdor. From time to time, he/she tries to scam and bait people into giving him what he wants. Hero 5: The overloard of the neyboar tribe. (specializes in Ape. Funnily enough if they're an ape, their english gets dumbed down to caveman speak (Me want shiny thing) ) Hero 6: an edgy, cool dude/gal who experties in melee play but is bad at magic play. (Low magic and is the only one with vulnerabilities to fire, but is a force to be reckoned with when fighting toe to toe with melee enemies using a sword or the likes) Modes Multiplayer This mode allows you to compete with and against players. There are three different servers. VS mode which puts you up in a fight between your chosen team and the opponent's. VS boss which makes you take on bosses with 3 people using two of each chosen miis and a racing minigame where you race with 4 people in bikes and cars. Hard mode Basically the story mode but much harder. It replays the entire story but uses harder enemies with more stats. You still have the same items, levels, and miis you had last time. This is unlocked by beating the game. Boss rush Music The Mii2 OST is original but still maintain the same Jpoppy charm from the original. All returning tracks get remixed and the audio balance between sfx and music has been fixed and allows you to turn down or up sound and music at will in the options menu. Here are some songs that can be inspirations for the new songs in Mii2 Greenhorne crisis battle: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lN3xSje77BA New Lumos: present Battle https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o9z3bK1nQ_Y New Lumos: Future Battle https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-wsylAMP5EY Nimbus Battle: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pJ8GPznq2pA Neyboar Battle theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kEFc2Yrhv0Y Normal Boss Battle: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D4jYd_Sb144 Boss battle against a really tough enemy: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5s0tFRs86AM Category:Mii (series) Category:Amiibo Compatible Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Mii Games